DOOM SLAYER EN OTRO MUNDO
by foruwaner
Summary: ¿QUE PASARÍA SI EL ASESINO DE LA MUERTE, O EL HELL WALKER, CONOCIERA OTRO MUNDO TOTALMENTE DISTINTO OBVIAMENTE NO DE DEJARA DE RASGAR Y DESGARRAR


**NOTA DE AUTOR: Este es mi primer fanfic, pero resumiendo ¿qué pasaría si**

**Doom Slayer el caminante del infierno, se encuentra con un mundo totalmente desconocido?**

CAPITULO 1: **"DOOM SLAYER"**

Después de haber destruido los Sesos de **SPIDER MASTERMIND** CON SU BFG 9000, Doom slayer fue inmediatamente teletransportado por Hayden, ... estaba de nuevo en Marte, el capullo cibernetico de 3 metros hablo:

\- _No puedo matarte…_ .. "dijo Hayden"

\- _pero no dejare que te interpongas en mi camino_ ... "MIENTRAS ENCENDÍA EL CRISOL, QUE HABÍA ARREBATADO DE LAS MANOS DEL ASESINO"

" **Te destruiré la próxima vez que te vuelva a ver, hayden eres un desgraciado"** dijo en su mente

lastimosamente no podría hablar debido a que sus cuerdas vocales estaban jodidas,

Mientras pensaba, fue cubierto por un aura..., sabia que iba a ser nuevamente teletransportado, mientras que en su HUD decía:

**... ...**

" **reubicación tridimensional"** Mientras él decía en su mente **"MALDITO SEAS HAYDEN JURO QUE TE DESTROZARE DE MIL MANERAS"**

Mientras rompía sus nudillos, pensando que reaparecería en el infierno…

**listo para RASGAR Y DESGARRAR…. hasta terminar con TODOS**

Despertando de su fuerte movida a través de las múltiples dimensiones entró en una.

Al reaparecer… .. vio cosas distintas .., vio tierra, pasto, y la brisa del viento tocando su visor…. se calma tranquilo, hace eones que no tiene la tranquilidad de ver el cielo azul y todo a su alrededor… .pero se acabó rápidamente al ver como una oleada de seres los cuales

parecidos demonios de dirigen rápidamente hacia una ¿! aldea? esto no es posible ... pero

no le importo, dio un salto enorme dirigiéndose hacia la ola de millas de esas criaturas ...

cayo enfrente de uno de estos y dijo:

-muchachos! encontré una nueva presa, es algo grande! **AGGHGHGGHAGAGA!**

**EL DOOM SLAYER **EN UN RÁPIDO MOVIMIENTO, APARECIÓ ENFRENTE DE ESTE AGARRANDO SU BRAZO Y ARRANCÁNDOLO CON UNA FUERZA INMENSA, LUEGO LO INCRUSTO EN SU BOCA DESTROZANDO TODOS SUS ÓRGANOS. .

" **ES MÁS GRANDE QUE UN CABALLERO DEL INFIERNO PERO SON DÉBILES MUY MUY DÉBILES"**.. PENSÓ EL ASESINO

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos vinieron un montón de estas criaturas, se llamaban ogros ... estos muy asustados viendo el acto de este nuevo ser un hombre de 7 pies y jodida mente grueso, e incluso se alarga a ver la musculatura en sus brazos

-NO PUEDE SER HUMANO GRITO "dijo un ogro"

-PUEDE SER UN ELFO, ESTE ES GRANDE PERO ... LOS ELFOS NO TIENEN TANTA FUERZA ..

" **Elfos me estas jodiendo y estos que ... acaso son ogros, pero están jodidos por llamarme**

**presa, muy jodidos están! "** pensaban con rabia ...

en ese momento los ogros sintieron un aura ... pensaban que era de poder, pero no era de **pura y pura rabia y odio ...** y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el verde blindado apareció y comenzó a disparar proyectiles de su lanzacohetes destruyendo al que estaría en su rango de alcance, .. rápidamente el asesino cambia su lanzacohetes por su escopeta de doble barril, con un disparo y otro dejaba cadáveres por donde iba, cada disparo que se oía, era una baja más para el ejército de los ogros, de nuevo cambio su arma por la chaingun

Y estuve así por 15 minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo acabo con todos ... .. nadie quedaba.

* * *

MINUTOS ANTES

Mientras tanto, Rev y Altaer siguen un rastro junto con otros soldados, ya sean elfos o humanos estaban reunidos, siguiendo estas extrañas pisadas ...

\- Esas huellas parecen de botas, pero muy pesadas como para romper cada roca en su camino "dijo rev"

-será un golem? ..., no ... no puede serlo los golem son mucho más grandes pero ninguno dejaría una huella tan PROFUNDA .. "dijo altaer"

-! SEGURO QUE NO ES UN GOLEM! "dijo alguien gritando"

-! SEGURO, ES ALGO MUCHO PEOR! "dijo Rev gritando"

* * *

PRESENTE

siguiendo las huellas, el grupo encontró la muerte reencarnada destruyendo un ejército entero con sus propias manos

todos asombrados dijeron "MIERDA ESO ES UN MONSTRUO ENTRE MONSTRUOS" uno dijo, "ES LA MUERTE MISMA" dijo Rev al ver que el gigante verde acorazado que arregló columnas, piernas, brazos e inclusive los abrían en dos con sus manos o con una extraña arma con dientes afilados que se mueve en una especie de cadena.

Absolutamente todos estaban asustados, una excepción de Jelaf un elfo, que a pesar de presenciar la masacre no se inmuto, pero eso no iba a durar mucho.

* * *

" **RESTAURACIÓN COMPLETA"** Mientras el asesino miraba su HUD

\- " _GRACIAS POR HABER CREADO UNA COPIA DE SEGURIDAD DE MI MISMO, SLAYER"_ DIJO VEGA

_\- " **VEGA PENSÉ QUE ERAS UN DEMONIO, SON LOS ÚNICOS ADEMAS DE TI, Y ALGUNOS DE LA UAC QUE SABEN ESE APODO, AUNQUE YA OLVIDE MI NOMBRE ****"**_ dijo en su mente

\- " _SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO, SABRE QUE NO PUEDE HABLAR, AL MENOS NO POR SUS CUERDAS VOCALES, PERO SI PUEDO LEER SU TRANSMISIÓN NEURONAL, EN POCAS PALABRAS LEO SU MENTE, Y TODO LO QUE_ PIENSA" DIJO VEGA

\- "POR CIERTO, DETECTO SEÑALES DE CALOR A 500 M DE AQUÍ, ESTÁN ESCONDIDOS, ... VOY A HACER UN ANÁLISIS COMPLETO PARA VER DONDE ESTAMOS"

" **ANÁLISIS 100% COMPLETADO" - **_AL PARECER ESTAMOS EN LA TIERRA PERO EN UNA DIMENSIÓN ALTERNA, PERO ESO YA LO SABE, SLAYER "_

_\- **HAY ENERGÍA ARGENT EN ESTA **_**_TIERRA? "_** Dijo a VEGA"

-"_SEÑOR LE SUGIERO QUE SE ENCARGUE DE LOS INDIVIDUOS ESTÁN HUYENDO,ESTÁN A 600 M AL LADO OESTE "dijo vega_

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

NOTAS DE AUTOR: **MNNN ... ****NO SOY MUY BUENO EN ESTO QUIERO QUE ME DEN IDEAS PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAP POR FAVOR POR CIERTO AVÍSENME DE PROBLEMAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y TODO ESO**


End file.
